


[Podfic] untitled arranged marriage AU

by Hananobira



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is married off to Mithian for reasons. This goes about as well as could be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] untitled arranged marriage AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled arranged marriage AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246502) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to growlery for having blanket permission, and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2246502)  
Length: 00:02:33

Paraka: [MP3 (3 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Arranged%20Marriage.mp3) or [M4B (3 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Arranged%20Marriage.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-arranged-marriage-au)


End file.
